


Chlorine and Mackerel

by ellerean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerean/pseuds/ellerean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While his schoolmates are bound for destinations unknown, Rin opts to spend spring break in a more secluded area—away from his roommate and his family—his only company being his own jumbled thoughts and a quiet boy who carries with him the scent of chlorine and mackerel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

Spring break: The week of freedom. Some students ran home as quickly as possible, desperate for a meal that wasn't mass-produced from a cafeteria. Some packed their bags for foreign destinations, for islands or resorts on their wealthy parents’ dollar.

Rin was one of the last to leave the Samezuka campus, both excited and anxious to escape his dorm for one glorious week. His destination: The Nanase residence. 

It was a stupid fucking idea. 

They had made the decision when emotions were running high. He had snuck Haru into Samezuka after curfew, and it was during the early-morning hours that Haru had said, “Why don’t you just stay with me?” Rin’s heart hadn’t steadied all night—breaking into the pool after hours, even if he was on the team, was risky—and Haru was idly floating in the dark water, not even looking at him, when he made the suggestion. His acceptance made sense at the time. 

Now, as Rin heaved a suitcase up the stairs to Haru’s house, he was aware for the umpteenth time how stupid the idea was. He and Haru had mostly made amends, sure, but to spend a week with someone you hadn’t spoken to in five years, and then proceeded to treat like shit on your reunion? _Good one Rin_ , he thought, slamming the suitcase on the ground when he reached the top. 

He looked up at the house. Not much had changed. 

Haru immediately answered when Rin rang the doorbell, like he had been waiting impatiently on the other side. He took one look at the bulging suitcase and walked back into the house, pausing slightly to ensure Rin was following. _If he’s going to do this silent mind-reading thing all week, I’m out_ , he thought, dragging the suitcase in. 

“You’ll stay in my parents’ room,” Haru said, waiting for him at the room’s threshold. “They won’t be back for a while. I changed the sheets, so it’s not weird.” 

The bed sheets weren’t the only thing he’d changed. As Rin tossed his suitcase on the bed, he noticed a distinct lack of . . . parent things. Thing he vaguely remembered from childhood days spent at the Nanase home: Little feminine bottles on the vanity, the wedding photo over the bed. In fact, the walls were entirely bare, save for the nails that previously held their memories. 

“Too bad,” Rin said, poking at one of the nails. “Which school photo was this? First grade?” 

Haru grunted. 

“C’mon, you were a cute kid.” 

“Shut up. Are you hungry?” 

Rin knew better than to ask what was for dinner. The scent of mackerel had assaulted him the moment he walked into the house. 

As they settled at the table to eat, Rin wondered why Gou hadn’t started pestering him yet. He had told his mother he’d stay with a friend for the week, and she was so _pleased_ to hear he was making friends that she didn’t question it. But his sister was another story—she’d want to know all the details, and he refused to share. It was awkward enough with her being part of a club with his old teammates. He was determined that she know as little as possible. 

On the other hand he couldn’t keep an eye on her, and Mikoshiba had asked _several_ times for her number. Rin’s lip curled in disgust. Their mother would _love_ him. 

“Is something the matter?” Haru asked, staring at Rin’s plate. 

“What?” Rin broke out of his trance. “No . . . it’s fine. For mackerel. Hey, do me a favor?” Haru’s brows lifted in interest. “Make sure my sister doesn’t go on any dates, all right?” 

Haru shrugged. He guessed that was a confirmation enough. 

“Oh, and . . .” Rin sighed. “I don’t want the others to know I’m crashing here.” 

“Huh?” Haru actually looked interested. “Why?” 

He poked at his mackerel with a chopstick. “I just _don’t_. I want to get away from people, remember?” 

That had been the agreed-upon reason, that night they snuck into the pool. And it was mostly true—they would have _questions_ (“Why are you staying with Haru-chan?”), or would want to spend time with him (“My mom made extra if you want to come over!”). He liked his old teammates, but he’d had enough of people for a while. “Except for you, of course,” he added with a smirk. Haru quickly looked down at his dinner. 

Rin stared at his lowered head. Haru was safe. He wouldn’t say anything—period—not to Rin, and not to the others. It felt a little dangerous, like running away, without having to go anywhere. 

The awkward part about the arrangement—as if the entire arrangement wasn’t awkward in itself—was that Iwatobi High School’s break didn’t line up with his, so Rin was going to spend most of the week alone. 

He studied the top of Haru’s head as he ate. Perhaps it was better that way. 

Haru disappeared to take one of his exceptionally long baths after dinner, leaving Rin to unpack his week’s worth of belongings. Despite the bulging suitcase, he hadn’t packed much. It was weighed down with a stack of books and a pair of twenty-pound weights, leaving little room for much else. He’d managed to shove in some shirts and an extra pair of pants— _jeans_ , which he hadn’t worn in months—but he mostly relied on Haru to supply the rest. He’d have _shampoo_ , at least, and some sort of body soap. Assuming he ever left the bathroom. 

“Rin.” 

He jumped, not having expected Haru to be out of the tub for at least another hour. “Rule number one: _Don’t_ sneak up on me!” Rin raked a hand through his hair and sighed. “What is it?” 

Haru, wearing only a damp towel around his waist, fidgeted in the doorway. He glanced around the room, avoiding looking at Rin directly. “Bath’s free if you want,” he eventually said. “I left out towels. Let me know if you need anything.” Then he disappeared to his own room, closing the door behind him, before Rin had a chance to reply. 

“Hmph.” Rin grabbed a clean pair of boxers and his toothbrush before heading to the bathroom.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his schoolmates are bound for destinations unknown, Rin opts to spend spring break in a more secluded area—away from his roommate and his family—his only company being his own jumbled thoughts and a quiet boy who carries with him the scent of chlorine and mackerel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is only twice as long as chapter one. _I'm sorry._

Haru had already left for school by the time Rin woke. He hadn’t even noticed Haru wasn’t there until he took a full sweep of the house in search for him. But his schoolbag was missing, and the scent of fresh mackerel lingered in the kitchen (for _breakfast_?), and then Rin was surprised to see that it was past nine o’clock. Rarely did he sleep past seven. He yawned, scratching the back of his head as he raided the kitchen.

Toast would do for now, he decided—there was little else besides fish. He sat with his feet on the table, nibbling buttered toast as he flipped through the newspaper. Haru didn’t strike him as someone who cared for the news but the paper was lying there, like it was waiting for him.

Rin didn’t have big plans for spring break, and he preferred it that way. After breakfast he went to the gym which, at that hour, was filled with the retired and unemployed. It was a little weird having old women eye him up, but it was a small sacrifice to pay to maintain his routine. The marketplace was no better—tiny children trailed him as he tried to buy fruit and meat, their parents laughing nervously when their kids clung to his legs. Rin claimed it was all right when they apologized, but his icy tone betrayed his words. _I’m never having kids_ , he thought, as he walked back to Haru’s place with two brown bags of groceries nestled in his arms.

It was only two o’clock. He was already bored.

As he head toward his room, Rin paused at the bathroom. It was relatively clean, considering Haru was essentially its only occupant: No dirty clothes strewn about or personal items on display. Despite his vehement refusal to adopt his host’s weird habits, he found himself staring into the oversized tub. It was slightly damp from Haru’s morning bath, a puddle of water still collected at the drain. “How many baths does this guy take?” Rin sighed as he stoppered the tub. As water sloshed from the faucet, he undressed in his room and grabbed the first book on his stack—Ian Thorpe’s autobiography—and grumbled as he relented to his bath.

The water was hot and he inched in slowly, sucking in his breath when it touched the sensitive skin on the backs of his thighs. But it felt pretty all right. It was no pool, but he could see why Haru spent hours here in the off-season. He slid back, resting his neck on the tub’s edge, and stared at the ceiling. There wasn’t much to see. The window was too high, but it allowed adequate light to spill into the room. Rin dropped his book to the floor, having already abandoned it, and plunged his head underwater.

It was strange, being completely submersed in still water—no pressure, no competitors. His eyes opened to the hazy view of the ceiling, his ears keenly aware of only the slight ripple of the water.

“Rin?”

He released his breath too quickly and scrambled up for air, gasping when he broke the surface. _Haru_. He stood in the bathroom doorway, impassively staring. Even though his body was mostly concealed by the tub, Rin instinctively covered his groin with both hands.

“How long have you been standing there?!” he barked.

“I just got home,” Haru said, glancing down at what he could see of Rin’s bare skin. _Nothing he hasn’t seen before, right?_ Rin thought, sinking further into the water. “How was your day?”

“Damn it, Haru. Get out! Can’t I put on some clothes before we have a conversation?”

Rin grabbed a towel after Haru disappeared, hastily knotting it around his waist before bolting to his room. He leaned against the closed door, breathing hard, willing himself to calm down. _What the hell was that?_ With shaking hands he dressed in jeans and a muscle shirt, the material sticking to his still-damp skin.

Haru was unfazed. He sat in the common area, his homework spread over the table, as Rin emerged toweling his hair dry.

“What’s all that in the fridge?” Haru asked, without looking up.

“ _Food_ ,” Rin replied, staring down at the homework. “I don’t plan on starving, and you need to vary your diet.”

“My diet is fine.”

“Your diet _sucks_. I’m making dinner tonight.”

Rin hadn’t planned it that way when he had shopped for groceries, but he considered now that Haru wouldn’t know when meat was fully cooked. Besides, he didn’t want to suffer through his host’s cooking all week. So even though it was early, Rin began gathering his ingredients. He had nothing else to do, anyway, as Haru did his homework.

“Where’s your shadow?” Rin called out, as he examined the spice rack.

“I told Makoto I was busy.” Haru’s voice was edged with impatience.

 _Busy?_ Rin thought, cursing himself when he spilled too much salt on the steak.

He poked his head out of the kitchen. Haru hadn’t moved at all; he hadn’t even looked up when Rin called to him, only stared blankly at a mess of numbers and formulas before him. “I pegged you two for homework buddies.”

Only Haru’s eyes lifted, glaring at Rin from beneath his fringe.

“I could’ve _left_ ,” Rin said. “It’s _your_ house.”

“No.” He bent further over his homework.

Rin returned to the hot grill to slap the steaks on. The sizzle was like music, the promise of fresh meat and warm spring days and good—albeit silent and moody—company. He didn’t know much about cooking vegetables, but he sliced up a couple sweet potatoes and threw them on the grill, too. If it tasted like shit, Haru wouldn’t know the difference. He’d be too busy pouting over the lack of fish, anyway.

But his peripheral vision confirmed a curiosity, a silent shadow looming into the kitchen and sniffing the meat-scented air. Rin said nothing as he flipped the steaks and potatoes, listening for Haru’s quiet shuffle as he approached to stand at his side.

“What?” Rin asked, pushing around the potato slices. A flush crept up his neck and into his face; he was keenly aware that only his left side—the one Haru occupied—felt suddenly warm. Then Haru was staring at him, in that weird side-eyed way of his, and Rin flipped the steaks again even though they didn’t need it.

“Looks good,” Haru said as he turned away. “I’ll clear the table.” Rin paused, fork poised over the grill, eyebrows knit. He shook his head as he reached for a couple plates.

Surprisingly, Haru didn’t protest—at least not audibly. He stared at the meal set before him, poking at the steak with his fork as Rin settled across the table. Rin smirked, watching the way Haru tried to grip his knife. He _could_ have made it easy on him, slicing up the meat and throwing it over rice, but Rin enjoyed watching him struggle with the western utensils. But Rin’s stomach lurched when Haru fumbled the knife, instantly jerking Haru’s arm away of the falling utensil.

“Want me to do that for you?” Rin asked, hastily sitting back on his own side of the table.

“I know how to use a _knife_ ,” Haru scowled, wrapping a fist around its handle. Rin nearly choked when Haru stabbed the piece of meat.

“Remind me not to get on your bad side,” he mused, as Haru chewed his steak and glared.

Rin didn’t mind so much watching Haru clean up. He did it willingly—Rin would have at least offered—but Haru gathered both their plates and head for the kitchen, and he followed. He almost looked unnatural out of the water. His movements were still fluid and precise, even as he dumped the scraps into the trash, but it seemed like some essential element was missing, his skin dry over barren land. Rin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

“Oh,” Haru said, his back to Rin as he washed the dishes, “you left your book in the bathroom.”

Rin chuckled. “Oh, yeah.”

“Who’s Ian Thorpe?”

“Tch. You call yourself a swimmer? I’ll let you borrow it.”

Rin had to admit, it was nice staying with someone who wasn’t permanently attached to his hip. He hung around the kitchen, watching Haru put away the dishes, and it felt strangely _natural_. Domestic, even. Rin asked about his day, and Haru provided vague answers, and even though Rin did all the talking he knew Haru was listening. The tilt of his head and the slight widening of his eyes confirmed that he absorbed everything Rin was saying.

“Just so you know,” Haru said, moving back into the common area, “your sister asked if I’d spoken to you.”

Rin clenched his fists. Why hadn’t he mentioned that _sooner_? _“And?”_

“I said no.” Rin’s shoulders relaxed. “But you should call her.”

“Yeah, well . . .” He chuckled. “Maybe I’ll stop by Iwatobi tomorrow.”

“No!” Haru cried, and his sudden flare of emotion sent Rin into a fit of laughter.

“C’mon,” he said, lightly punching Haru in the arm. “Let’s watch TV or something.”

Haru wasn’t interested in anything _exciting_ , and Rin wondered how the hell he knew there was even a documentary on penguin migration, anyway. But he had to admit, the penguins were kind of cute. Predictably, Haru only paid attention when they were swimming, but it _was_ amusing to see their little wings flapping underwater.

Rin pulled one foot up on the couch, hugging his knee as he listened to the narrator drone on. During commercials Haru took a water break— _he can’t even go ten minutes without_ drinking _it?_ —and when he returned, sat considerably closer to Rin. He was momentarily startled, having his thigh nearly touch Haru’s, but when the show came back on he draped an arm around his shoulders and Haru settled into him, casually, like they were on a date.

 _Well, all right._ Rin pried the water bottle from his hand to take a swig. Haru didn’t protest.

Rin wouldn’t admit to it, but he was almost disappointed when the documentary ended. Partially because of the documentary itself: Who knew penguins could be so interesting? But mostly because Haru had made himself comfortable, curling into the fetal position and resting his head in the hollow of his shoulder. The affection made no sense, nor did Rin’s lack of aversion. But he merely ruffled Haru’s hair and nudged him away, stretching his arms over his head as he stood.

“I need to go to sleep,” Haru said hastily, as if _he_ had been the one to break contact.

It didn’t escape Rin’s notice that Haru neglected to take a bath. He simply disappeared down the hall and closed his bedroom door. Rin wasn’t going to question it. They _had_ just cuddled—there was no denying that—but what was more surprising was his presence in Rin’s room after they had both changed into their sleepwear.

Rin lounged on the bed reading as Haru fidgeted in the doorway. “Goodnight, Rin,” he said, holding onto the doorframe as if needing the support.

Rin peered up from his book. “G’nite.”

But Haru was blushing furiously and Rin felt his own cheeks redden, and it was so _stupid_ because this was _Haru_. Rin had pretended to be affectionate with him before, especially when they were kids, always putting an arm around him or threatening to kiss him.

But when Haru nodded and turned to leave, Rin hit himself in the forehead repeatedly with the book and then tossed it aside, hurrying to catch up before Haru closed the door to his room again.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but Haru seemed to understand what he refused to acknowledge in his own mind. “Want to stay with me tonight?” Haru asked, and Rin swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded.

The bed was only intended for one. But Haru pressed against the wall to give him room, and Rin’s entire body trembled as he slid beneath the blanket.

They didn’t touch. Rin kept to the edge of the bed, his arm dangling off the side. Haru smiled, hugging his pillow as he pressed closer to the wall.

“Goodnight, Rin,” he said, as he closed his eyes.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his schoolmates are bound for destinations unknown, Rin opts to spend spring break in a more secluded area—away from his roommate and his family—his only company being his own jumbled thoughts and a quiet boy who carries with him the scent of chlorine and mackerel.

Rin blinked against the early-morning light, his body stretched across the sun-drenched sheets. He smiled sleepily, nuzzling the warm mass huddled to his side.

_Haru._

He froze.

Rin took quick, shallow breaths, trying not to hyperventilate lest he wake his bedfellow. But his arm tingled—Haru’s sharp shoulder was pinching a nerve—and his sweaty skin was pasted to the sheets. He risked a glance at Haru.

He slept soundlessly, his breathing soft and even. Rin swiped a thumb across Haru’s forehead, pushing the hair away from his almost childlike features. There was something ethereal in his innocence. And he had certainly made himself comfortable during the night—one hand rested on Rin’s chest, the other tucked beneath his body to hold Rin’s shoulder. Rin tentatively touched the hand on his chest, tracing his fingers from joint to tip.

The doorbell rang.

Haru jolted awake when Rin jerked away, tumbling from the bed. They locked eyes briefly—Rin crouched on the floor, Haru tangled in the sheets—but averted their eyes as Haru groped for the bedside clock. Rin stood, feigning a nonchalance that he didn’t feel, and tugged down his shirt.

“That’s Makoto,” Haru said, bolting from the room.

Rin could only stare dumbly at the vacant doorway. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

He raked a hand through his hair and stared at the bed. No, nothing had happened. He forced down the pang of disappointment that flared in his chest, refusing to acknowledge that maybe he wanted—

“Haru!” Makoto’s voice rang clear from the foyer. “You’re not even dressed yet!”

“I’m not feeling well,” Haru replied, deadpan.

Rin felt dizzy. He crouched, balancing on his haunches as he tried to steady his breathing. He wanted to go back to ten minutes past—the blissful ignorance of sleep, Haru nestling against him . . .

“Is everything okay?” Makoto was asking. “Do you need anything? Do you want me to stay with you?”

“No,” Haru said. “I just need some rest.”

Rin squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted his own room. He wanted the bathroom. He wanted to get _out_ , but Makoto was fussing in the common area and Rin growled, sweat beading on his forehead, and finally— _finally_ —the front door closed. He breathed in deep and collapsed to the floor, hugging his knees.

“What are you doing?”

Rin peered up from the crook of his elbow, noticing Haru’s sleepwear for the first time. It was worn through, like he’d been wearing the same pair of pajamas for years: The shorts fell above his knees, and there was a hole in the collar of his T-shirt. Now, Haru reflexively pulled at that collar, stretching out the little hole with his thumb.

Rin stood, using the headboard for balance. Instead of answering he asked, “Why aren’t you going to school?”

If Rin had looked away for a second, he would have missed Haru’s quick scale of his body. He knew what he looked like: The sleeveless shirt accentuated his muscles, and his shorts rested low on his hips to reveal a strip of his stomach.

Haru didn’t look up when he spoke. (Where _was_ he looking? His toned shoulders? His pecs? The hint of a bare stomach?) “Let’s swim,” he said, as if that were the answer to everything.

 _“How?”_ Rin massaged his temples. “It would be kind of obvious if you just showed up at— No.” Haru blinked at him impassively. “I am _not_ breaking you into Samezuka.”

“It’s not breaking in. You’re a student.”

“And I’m not supposed to be there now!”

Despite his protests, it was decided. After a breakfast of mackerel (“Just honey on my toast; thanks, Haru”), Rin learned that his ID card worked perfectly well at Samezuka’s side gate, spring break or not. The gymnasium was locked but that, too, lacked adequate security. The pool was illuminated by the skylights above, which was good seeing Rin refused to turn on the lights. They silently undressed, tossing their clothes into a pile on a bench.

All the times Rin had seen Haru in his swimsuit, all the times they’d stood beside each other in the locker room, he never before acknowledged his near-nakedness. His gaze flickered to Haru’s swimsuit, which sat low on his toned hips, tracing the purple stripes to the V of his crotch. Rin jerked away to dive into the pool.

His dolphin kick was powerful, propelled by watery visions of Haru. _Haru_ , standing at poolside in his swimsuit. _Haru_ , lying back as Rin crawled between his knees. _Haru_ , whimpering as Rin pressed his lips to those toned hips. He flipped, kicked off the wall, and beat the water violently in his front crawl.

“Thanks for waiting for me,” Haru said, as Rin broke the surface. He sat on a starting block, hands dangling between his open legs.

“Ha!” Rin shook out his hair to avoid staring at Haru’s inner thigh. “Obviously I had to show you how much I’ve improved first.”

Haru pouted and looked away, biceps flexing as he gripped the starting block.

“C’mon, do I seriously have to tell you to come in with me?”

It was a relief when Haru finally dived. Rin leaned against the wall, resting his arms on the ledge, as Haru swam laps. He didn’t struggle at all; he was hardly out of breath when he stopped in the middle of the pool to float on his back. Rin slid over and poked him in the side.

“Stop that,” Haru said, his eyes closed.

Instead, Rin crawled a hand across his stomach. Haru didn’t look like much—he was kind of scrawny—but he was _toned_ , and now that he was stretched over the water Rin could see every groove of his abs.

“What are you doing?” Haru asked, opening one eye.

“You need some meat on you,” he said, pinching Haru’s waist. “You’ve gotta bulk up.”

“Hmm? Like you?” He splashed and went under, and Rin finally understood why Nagisa insisted Haru resembled a dolphin—the way he moved underwater was fluid, like the water itself; Rin lost sight of him until he was hugged from behind.

Rin sucked in a breath as Haru’s hands spread across his stomach, tickling him beneath the ribcage. “No,” he finally said, lightly kicking off Rin’s back. “Not for me.”

The impression of Haru’s hands was seared to his skin, like a brand. Rin snorted. “I didn’t know you were queer, Haru.”

Haru rolled his eyes before diving underwater for another lap.

Rin touched his stomach. He envisioned Haru’s fingers still there, his body flush against his back and those hands exploring the contours of his muscles, creeping downward . . .

He shook his head. _What the hell am I thinking?_

Haru popped up in front of him, slightly flushed. He flipped his hair aside to look Rin straight in the eye. “Rin. Are you gay?”

Rin’s chest flared. The question didn’t sound accusatory, merely curious. Or hopeful? He pushed back his damp hair and laughed; it came out more nervous than he wanted to admit. “What kind of a question is that?”

Haru shrugged. “I just want to know.”

His stomach twisted. But this was _Haru_ , who had just been pressed to his back, feeling his muscles. Who had cuddled beside him like it was the most natural thing in the world. “Well . . . yeah.”

He’d never confessed it before, not that he had someone to confide in. His mother? Gou? _Nitori?_ Rin hugged himself around the middle; the imprint of those hands was beginning to fade. When Haru made no reply Rin asked, “Are you?”

Haru scowled and looked away. “I’m not anything.” He cupped a handful of water to watch it trickle through his fingers. Rin’s breath caught. He had to get out; maybe he’d go to his mother’s house, or maybe Mikoshiba had a futon he could crash on, or . . .

“But”—Haru looked up, eyes wide and anxious—“it’s different with you.”

When Haru’s fingers grazed his arm every one of Rin’s nerves exploded, like fireworks beneath his skin. He went lightheaded as Haru’s arms snaked around his shoulders, hugging him tight.

 _This isn’t real_ , Rin thought, loosely holding Haru’s hips. _These things don’t happen to me._

Rin wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so bad, to grab his ass and pull him closer, to suck on his lips, to peel off his swimsuit . . . but he couldn’t move. Haru held him protectively, stroking his back— _God_ , even that felt good—and Rin lost his composure, collapsing against him as they drifted in the pool.

“It’s okay, Rin,” Haru said, breath damp on his neck. “It’s okay.”

_It’s different with you._

Later, when their fingers began to prune, Rin wouldn’t look as they changed. Haru was constantly on the edge of his vision, close by even as they took the long walk back to his house. Rin shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, conscious of the way Haru’s hands hung at his sides. He didn’t even protest to mackerel for dinner, choking down the oily fish in silence.

He needed time alone. Rin sat on the edge of his borrowed bed, listening to the distant splash of water filling the tub. He gripped a dumbbell in each hand, alternating curls, straining under the usually effortless weight. He stared at his biceps and the protruding veins in his forearms, but the repetitive motion did nothing to erase the feel of Haru’s body, of Haru’s hands stroking his back.

_It’s different with you._

He dropped the weights and buried his face in his hands.

“Rin.” Haru stood in the doorway, wearing his too-small shorts and a towel around his neck. His hair wasn’t even wet, like he hadn’t bothered to wash it. “Are you coming to bed?”

Rin stared at the bed he sat on, the one he’d planned to sleep in all week. The duvet was slightly mussed where he had stretched out to read, and his tracksuit was crumpled at the foot. “Why don’t we stay here? It’s bigger.”

Haru frowned. “That’s my _parents’_.”

There was no longer any pretense as Rin slid into Haru’s bed. He couldn’t deny how badly he wanted to touch him, reaching for his body beneath the sheets. And Haru, too, craved his skin— _his_ , a concept unfathomable—as fingers twined through his hair and trailed down his jaw. A shudder went up his spine when Haru placed a finger beneath his chin, lifting his face upward. Rin closed his eyes as Haru’s lips brushed his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheek. He gasped when Haru kissed the corner of his mouth, felt the smile on those lips as Rin met them with his own.

His first kiss.

His eyelids fluttered as they leaned into each other. Haru’s skin was clammy from his bath and smelled faintly of chlorine, a scent that never fully went away. His lips carried the taste of mackerel, and Rin had never before loved that taste so much.

A groan escaped his throat when Haru pulled away, too soon, their heartbeats matching in a furious rhythm. Haru lay back, smiling, as Rin held firm around his torso.

“Goodnight, Haru,” he whispered, nuzzling his shoulder.

_It’s different with you._


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his schoolmates are bound for destinations unknown, Rin opts to spend spring break in a more secluded area—away from his roommate and his family—his only company being his own jumbled thoughts and a quiet boy who carries with him the scent of chlorine and mackerel.

Rin hadn’t stirred when Haru left the bed, but now the sound of water jerked him awake. The tub’s running faucet had been a waterfall in a dream, and his subconscious self wasn’t ready to be pulled from that water and Haru’s naked body swimming beneath it. But he sighed as he opened his eyes, spreading his palm over Haru’s side of the bed. Still warm.

He distantly heard his phone buzz from the other room. He stumbled toward it with a groan, the bed sheet tangled around his waist.

Gou had texted several times the previous day. And that morning. Rin had been too preoccupied to check his phone at all (It was Haru’s fault; everything was his fault) and now he scrolled through the endless list of messages. He checked the time: School didn’t start for another hour.

 _Hey Gou. Sorry, I was busy_ , he replied.

She immediately texted back. _Thank God you’re not dead!!_

He smirked. _I’m more alive than ever._

_What does THAT mean??!_

Haru turned off the faucet. Rin listened for the subtle splash indicating he’d entered the tub, but heard his bare feet padding down the hall instead. To Gou, he said, _Call you later._

He could almost _hear_ the grunt of disapproval in her answer. _You said that on Monday!_

“Rin.” Haru stood in the doorway, dressed only in his swimsuit.

Rin’s eye twitched. “Please don’t tell me you _slept_ in that.”

He neither confirmed nor denied the accusation. “I’m taking a bath.”

Rin feared that spending a second night together would lessen the impact. But as Haru stared, all he wanted was to reach for him. His touches and kisses had helped him sleep, and despite the early hour—Rin had no logical reason to be awake yet—his blood was already pumping.

“Are you coming?” Haru asked. “I have spare swimsuits if you need one.”

“Am I . . . ?” Haru’s expression was unreadable, though the slight pulse of his chest was visible from across the room. “I have my _own_ swimsuits, you idiot!” Haru smirked as he turned away.

Rin’s fingers trembled as he pulled on his suit. _This is the stupidest fucking idea_. But when he saw Haru sitting in the middle of the tub, head lowered toward the water, he didn’t hesitate to slip in behind him.

Haru slid back between his legs, naturally. The slick fabric of their swimsuits caught as Rin fidgeted, but with his arms encircling Haru he finally settled into a comfortable position. Haru leaned back to rest his head on Rin’s chest.

“Your heartbeat is distracting,” he muttered.

“Shut up!” he barked, as it hammered even harder. Haru sank down and his knees fell open, allowing Rin a straight view of his own hands on Haru’s belly. Haru arched back as Rin stroked the faint trail of hair that disappeared beneath his swimsuit. He kissed Haru’s temple and hooked a finger beneath the suit, running it across his hip—

“Eek!”

Haru leaped from the tub as quick, oversized footsteps faded toward the common room. Rin hid his face in his hands. He _prayed_ that someone hadn’t just _walked into_ Haru’s house, but knew damn well who that frightened scurry belonged to.

“Makoto!” Haru sloshed across the bathroom, leaving a trail of water in his wake. Rin slunk farther into the tub, but could still hear every word.

“I— I’m sorry!” Makoto cried. “I thought I’d check on you before I went to school, but . . .” He trailed off into a string of incomplete words and unintelligible syllables.

“Makoto.”

How the _fuck_ could Haru stay so calm? Rin plunged his head underwater to drown out the conversation and, if he was lucky, himself. But Makoto’s voice was increasingly shrill (“No, no, it’s okay! You could have told me!”), and Rin plugged his ears.

“Rin. _Rin_.”

The watery voice calling his name was definitely Haru’s—and only Haru’s.

_“Rin!”_

Haru straddled him, wrapping both arms around his shoulders to hoist him up. Rin gasped as he was pulled from the water, his torso wedged between Haru’s thighs in the narrow tub. “Is he gone?”

_“Yes.”_

Rin rubbed his eyes. “Shit, that was embarrassing.”

“Yeah, thanks for your help.” But Haru’s firm tone betrayed him as he nuzzled Rin’s shoulder. Rin began to calm down and rubbed his back, feeling the bumps and grooves of Haru’s spine.

Suddenly, he laughed. “Makoto’s going to be scarred for life.”

“That’s not funny.”

Rin merely kissed Haru’s forehead in reply. His lips lingered, grazing the skin, as he swept Haru’s hair away from his face.

Rin recognized the adoration in his eyes—an expression reserved for his love of the water now shining at him, only at him. Rin watched those eyes wander: Staring down at their entwined bodies, with Haru’s legs around him; at Rin’s chest, as Haru ran a lazy finger down his breastbone; at Rin’s lips, where the gaze lingered.

“Haru . . .”

Haru’s nose brushed his cheek and Rin closed his eyes, inhaling when Haru exhaled. His lips briefly brushed Rin’s, sending a shock wave through his body. That fleeting softness was enough to satisfy him, but when their lips touched again Rin thought, _No, it wasn’t enough; it will never be enough._

They fell into a natural rhythm, lips parting and tongues exploring, tasting the damp interior of the other’s mouth. Haru was sweet, acidic, metallic.

 _Why aren’t we talking about this?_ Rin thought, as Haru’s nails grazed his back. _Does it matter?_ To be making out with a man—his former “rival”—half-naked in the bathtub, which his best friend had definitely just witnessed? Rin thought of all the Internet articles he’d read about accepting your sexuality. They seemed so stupid now—how was this any different from the way a straight guy loved a girl?

_Loved._

Haru groaned when Rin eased out of the kiss. That pathetic little noise killed him. “Why me?” he asked.

Haru looked away, staring down at Rin’s chest. The prospect of Haru being _nothing_ , of not experiencing attraction at all, still ate at his insides. But there he was, staring at his body, welcoming him into his tub.

Haru understood without him having to elaborate. “Because you’re . . . Rin.”

It was enough just to hear the softness and insecurity when he spoke his name. Rin kissed his cheek. “C’mon, let’s get some breakfast.”

Haru’s eyes lit up. “Mackerel?”

“Why not?” He smirked. “But we’re having meat for dinner tonight.”

When Haru scowled, Rin shoved him off his lap.

To his dismay, Haru was set on attending school that day. Something about a big exam. But he wasn’t listening, not when he understood they wouldn’t be spending the day together. Since he was already late Rin offered to clean up the kitchen. But before Haru ran out the door, Rin grabbed his forearm.

“Hey, wait,” he said. “About Makoto.”

Haru hitched his book bag up his shoulder. “What about him?”

“Are you going to say anything to him? About what he saw.”

Haru blinked, unfazed. “We weren’t doing anything.”

“Besides taking a bath together!”

Haru shrugged as he slid open the front door. “There’s nothing to say. It’s kind of obvious.”

Obvious to _who_? Rin watched Haru jog down the steps as he cleaned up the kitchen. He thought that when the time came that he started kissing someone, they would at least be dating. Was this an official _thing_ , or just some spring break hook-up?

He texted his sister after getting dressed. _Wanna meet for lunch?_

She shouldn’t have replied right away—school had already started—but he wasn’t in the mood to reprimand her. _Yes! Meet you outside Iwatobi. Bring me something good!_

He was half-tempted to stuff her a bento full of mackerel.

Rin went straight to the school after working out, and Gou was disgusted by the sweat stains on his tracksuit. But she clung to his arm regardless as she guided them to a bench outside the school.

“Didn’t mom pack you lunch?” he asked, as she accepted the mackerel-free bento.

“Yeah, but don’t tell. I wanted to see what _you_ would make me.” She studied the box before opening it. “This isn’t one of ours . . .”

“Just _eat_ it.” He hoped she didn’t know Haru _that_ well to recognize what came out of his kitchen.

Gou immediately started talking about the swim club. He had to admit, he was impressed with her new knowledge of how a club works. She even seemed to be paying more attention to a swimmer’s technique than his body, though he knew well enough not to comment on it. But after she'd finished her updates—he’d tried not to look _too_ interested when she praised Haruka-senpai—she asked, “So what have you been _doing_ all week?”

He nearly fumbled his chopsticks. “Reading, working out, you know. The usual.”

“Mmm hmm. And _that’s_ why you couldn’t come home? Because you were doing _the usual_ things?”

“What are you talking about?”

Gou had that smug know-it-all look on her face. “You know, if you don’t tell mom and me what you’re up to, we have to come up with our own ideas.” When he said nothing, she went on. “Is it a girl?”

Rin choked on his rice, coughing as he pounded his chest. “No, Gou. It’s not a _girl_.”

“Well, you didn’t tell mom anything! And you haven’t spoken to me _all week_.”

“It’s only been three days!”

Even as he protested, he knew his excuses were half-assed. Their lunch date ended with her being none the wiser, though he _had_ convinced her that he wasn’t staying with a girl. That, at least, was solid truth.

Rin was leaned over his bag, packing up their empty boxes, so he hadn’t noticed when someone came out of the school gates. And it wasn’t until that someone called Gou’s name that Rin winced, knowing exactly who that annoyingly calm voice belonged to.

“There you are!” Makoto said, approaching the bench. “Haru said— oh!” He stopped short. “Hi, Rin. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“Big brother came to have lunch with me!”

Rin hadn’t sat up. He bent over his bag, clutching its straps, praying that his cheeks weren’t as red as Makoto’s. Makoto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. “You’ll be late for class, Gou. You should head back in.”

Gou kissed Rin’s cheek before trotting off and he stared, bewildered, as Makoto sat beside him.

“I should’ve known it would be you,” he said. “Haru told me that Gou was having lunch with a friend, and that I should come get her so she wouldn’t be late for class.”

Rin frowned and looked away. “ _Haru_ sent you?”

“Listen, Rin . . .” He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry about . . . you know.”

Rin hid his face in his hands. “This is humiliating.”

“It’s okay!” Makoto put a hand on his shoulder; Rin was too mortified to shake it off. “Haru told me that you’re—”

 _What?_ Rin wanted to cry out. _Fooling around? Dating? Taking casual baths together?_

“Staying over,” Makoto finished.

Rin hung his head between his knees as Makoto went on and on about how much he _understood_. How he wouldn’t tell anyone; how he knew Rin liked his privacy. If he wasn’t so _nice_ Rin would’ve punched him, but he only grunted noncommittally as Makoto stood.

“I’m glad we’re all friends again. You can always talk to me if there’s something on your mind.” Rin looked up and Makoto smiled, turning back toward the school. “You know, Haru has a hard time expressing things, too.”

Rin thought he could sit on that bench for the rest of the afternoon. He thought of the way Haru looked in his school uniform, of the surprise on his face when he saw Rin waiting for him. Instead, he returned to Haru’s house. Rin opened the kitchen window as he washed the bento boxes, gazing at the stairs leading up to the house. He tried not to stare at the clock as the afternoon passed.

To distract himself, Rin sat at the table to read one of his English texts. It wasn’t working. He’d try reading a paragraph backward, wondering why the familiar words made no sense. His head jerked up when the front door finally opened.

“Hey, Haru,” he said, casually. But rather than reply, Haru knelt behind him and hugged him around the waist. “Haru?” Rin grasped his wrist when Haru kissed the nape of his neck. “You sent Makoto out to see me,” Rin spat, trying to turn around.

Haru only held tighter. “Yeah. At least you didn’t have to see him all day.”

Rin laughed, comforted by Haru’s discomfort. He was starting to enjoy their nightly ritual—dinner ( _meat_ tonight, as Rin had threatened); chit-chat; homework. Rin sat at the table while Haru worked on math formulas.

 _Haru has a hard time expressing things, too._ Rin slid over, their stocking feet touching beneath the table. When Haru didn’t protest, he inched closer to twine their legs together. Haru’s hand disappeared beneath the table to stroke the inside of Rin’s thigh, crawling high up his leg and back down, deliberately neglecting the pulsing spot between his legs. Rin didn’t miss the smirk that crossed his lips.

But when that hand resurfaced Rin took it, lacing their fingers together, as Haru continued to work out formulas.

“Can you hold the page down for me?” Haru asked.

Rin complied, firmly pressing one hand to Haru’s homework while the other held his hand. He kissed Haru’s thumb and set his chin on the table, content to watch his pencil scratch across the paper.


	5. Day Five : Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his schoolmates are bound for destinations unknown, Rin opts to spend spring break in a more secluded area—away from his roommate and his family—his only company being his own jumbled thoughts and a quiet boy who carries with him the scent of chlorine and mackerel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being _super long_ , so it had to be split. Sorry for the somewhat awkward chapter break—it was the only logical place to do it.  
>  _Also_ , how's this for a bit of trivia: [sesera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera) has informed me that "spring break" (ie, the time frame for this fic) is literally _haru-yasumi_ in Japanese, which makes me stupidly giddy. You know how to plan 'em, Rin.

Haru skipped school the following day. During the night they had stripped down to their underwear—Rin had been surprised to learn that Haru actually owned some—but despite their bodily exploration and kisses below the neck, their hands would hesitate at the waist, not daring to feel the front of the other’s shorts.

Rin peeled himself from Haru’s embrace to use the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, pushing back his sweat-damp hair. There were no visible marks on his neck and shoulders, though the same couldn’t be said for Haru. He smirked.

When he returned Haru was still lying there, watching as he crossed the room. They reached for each other even before he settled back into bed. Rin stroked Haru’s hair as he stared at the ceiling, aware of the exact moment when he fell asleep again. But Rin’s stomach growled; he was careful not to wake Haru again as he reluctantly left the room.

The breakfast choices were abysmal. He’d gone through most of the food purchased earlier in the week, leaving the kitchen with little else but bread, eggs, and mackerel.

Rin stuck his head in the fridge again, as if expecting something besides mackerel to materialize on its shelves. With a sigh, he pulled a fish out by its tail and slapped it on the cutting board. _The things I do_ , he thought, as he cleaved off its head. The sizzle and smell of fish filled the tiny kitchen as he tossed the pieces onto the grill.

He couldn’t find anything that could serve as a breakfast tray. As the fish grilled and the bread toasted, he scrubbed down the cutting board and prepared two plates on it. He felt ridiculous with his breakfast of mackerel and toast, but it didn’t look too bad once it was arranged on the plates. He tucked a bottle of milk under his arm as he balanced the tray on both hands.

Haru was still curled beneath the covers, but immediately sat up when Rin entered. It wasn’t apparent if his excitement was over Rin’s presence or the fish. He stared at the cutting board-turned-tray as Rin set it on his lap.

“You made mackerel?” Haru asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, well.” Rin sat beside him. “You don’t have many other options, do you?”

Haru lifted his plate to stare at the tray. “Is that a cutting board?”

“Don’t be so picky!”

It was inevitable that they’d go swimming, and Rin looked forward to the thrill of breaking into school again. But Haru was in no rush. They ate in comfortable silence. Haru didn’t complain, which Rin could only interpret as satisfaction in his mackerel-cooking talent. Once their plates were cleared, Haru balanced them on the headboard and curled into Rin again. He held on tight, a satisfied smile on his face. Rin took a swig of milk to wash down breakfast’s fishy aftertaste.

“Rin?”

“What?” He set the bottle on the floor.

But Haru didn’t say anything right away. He linked their arms and reached for Rin’s hand. Rin rested his head atop Haru’s as they slid their fingers together.

“Are we boyfriends?”

Only Haru could simplify everything that had rushed through Rin’s head that week. He had replayed every little detail a thousand times, from cuddling during that stupid documentary to breakfast in bed, the dirty dishes piled behind them.

He snorted. “Usually one of us would have to, you know, _ask_.”

Haru sat up. Rin feigned a casual look as they stared at each other, but it was proving difficult to keep calm as they sat together in their underwear. Rin tried not to stare at the hickey on Haru’s collarbone.

“Well,” Haru said, fidgeting with the edge of the bed sheet, “do you want to?”

Rin didn’t hesitate. “Yeah.”

Haru kissed him hard. Rin’s head slammed into the headboard, rattling the empty plates. He let out a small cry of pain but grabbed Haru regardless, pulling him beneath the covers.

 _My boyfriend_ , he thought in disbelief, as he threw a leg over Haru’s hip. A shudder ripped through his spine when Haru touched the small of his back, playing with the elastic of his underwear. They could have stayed in that bed all day, all week, for the rest of their lives, and Rin would have never grown bored of Haru’s toned body pressed to his. He gasped for air when Haru pulled away, like he’d forgotten to breathe.

“Let’s swim,” Haru said.

He had no qualms about taking advantage of Samezuka’s pool. The scent of chlorine assaulted his senses as they snuck in through the back. Before the door even clicked shut, Haru was diving in. Rin undressed as he watched him kick beneath the water, studying the muscles in his back as he swam to the other side.

Haru’s head popped up above the surface. “Come _on_.”

Rin dived in after him.

Haru hadn’t moved. Rin nearly slammed into him when he reached the end, and Haru grabbed his arm as it came down for the stroke. Rin sputtered beneath the water, laughing as he came up for air. “My boyfriend,” he muttered, grabbing Haru’s shoulders to kiss him. Haru was still smiling as he pulled away.

“Let’s race,” Haru said. He ducked under the lane divider.

 _Fuck it_ , Rin thought. _It doesn’t even matter_. With no one to give them the start, they didn’t kick off at the same time. And with no one to declare a winner, it was impossible to tell whose hand slapped the wall first. They bickered over it, whining that the other had a head start, and raced another lap. Rin’s chest felt it would burst from exertion and elation. He pulled himself up on poolside, dangling his feet in the water.

“Done already?” Haru pouted.

“God, Haru. Give me a minute.” He reached for his bag to grab a bottle of water.

Haru closed his eyes and floated on his back, a small speck amidst the oversized pool. When he drifted toward the edge, Rin reached a foot out to poke him in the shoulder. A small smile spread on Haru’s face.

Haru drifted over, squeezing between his open knees. Rin cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him. He stroked Haru’s damp hair as Haru slowly began to kiss his stomach.

Rin knew that from that moment on, every time he swam in that pool, he would remember: that body beneath the water; those lips on his skin; that dark mess of hair between his legs. His breath quickened as Haru rolled down the waist of his swimsuit. Sparks flashed before his eyes when Haru kissed the untanned skin, tugging at the suit, silently urging him to remove it.

A door opened across the deck and Haru splashed backward, ducking beneath the water as sneakers squeaked against the tiles. “ _Fuck_.” Rin cursed in English as he fell into the water to pull up his swimsuit.

“Matsuoka? What are you doing here?”

Rin looked up to see Mikoshiba, standing at poolside with his arms crossed. Before Rin could sputter a reply, Haru reemerged from the water.

“Nanase?” Mikoshiba frowned. “School’s closed, guys. You shouldn’t be here.”

“I wanted to swim,” Haru said, then slunk back until only his eyes were visible above the water.

“Just getting some practice in,” Rin said, pushing back his wet hair. “Why are _you_ here?”

Mikoshiba had an offhand excuse as well. Something about checking the pool; Rin had no idea what he was going on about. But Haru was already climbing out, and Mikoshiba wasn’t saying they could stay, so Rin followed. Haru extended a hand to help, gripping hard even after they stood on deck. Rin jerked away.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Mikoshiba was saying. “Just don’t do it again, all right?”

Rin couldn’t get out fast enough. Their clothes stuck to their damp skin as they hurried out of the gym, and it wasn’t until they’d emerged into the sunlight that Haru started to laugh. Rin growled, narrowing his eyes, until he broke into a grin as well.

He slung an arm around Haru’s shoulders. “Why don’t we head to my dorm,” he whispered, “and continue what you started?” Haru’s cheeks reddened as he looked away, but he allowed Rin to nudge him toward the dorms.


	6. Day Five : Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his schoolmates are bound for destinations unknown, Rin opts to spend spring break in a more secluded area—away from his roommate and his family—his only company being his own jumbled thoughts and a quiet boy who carries with him the scent of chlorine and mackerel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we learn why I gave this such a high rating. *nervous laugh*

The dorm’s halls were dark and his room blissfully empty. Haru stripped off his shirt and Rin tossed him a towel from the closet. Haru was looking around the room as he towel-dried his hair.

He had been there before, but not in the absence of Nitori. Rin didn’t want to admit how strange the room felt without his roommate. But it was peaceful, and it was _his_.

Rin tossed his own clammy shirt into the laundry bin.

Without warning, he grabbed Haru around the waist and pulled him into the bottom bunk. He didn’t want to think—he only wanted to concentrate on the way Haru pushed him onto his back, on the feel of those lips on his abs again. The lingering scent of chlorine rose as Haru tugged off his damp pants. His swimsuit adhered to his skin, posing more of a challenge. But as his clothes piled to the floor Haru knelt between his open knees, gazing up the length of his naked body.

“Not bad, eh?” Rin smirked, flexing his biceps.

“You’re an ass.” Haru kissed the insides of his thighs.

His body jerked as Haru’s lips trailed up his thigh, nipping at his skin. When his hand dipped between Rin’s legs, he sucked in a breath as the blood rushed to his groin. When the damp of Haru’s mouth was around him, he moaned and grinded his hips in rhythm with Haru’s strokes.

“Haru . . .” Rin gripped the sheets and looked down—at Haru, looking back at him, his hands and his mouth around him. He closed his eyes; it was too much to bear.

Haru slipped a finger farther between his thighs, but hesitated when Rin tensed. _No, no, no,_ he thought, willing his body to calm. Haru sat back, swallowing gulps of air before dragging his lips across Rin’s pelvis. The steady motioned soothed him—not that he could look at Haru, still—and when his pulse calmed, Haru pushed a finger inside him.

It wasn’t that finger that entered into Rin’s fantasies—it was _Haru_ , that body pushing into him, all of him, all at once. He arched back and screamed in pain and pleasure, grateful for the empty dorm.

"Rin,” Haru said. “Rin, relax.”

“Easy for you to say,” he growled, digging his nails into Haru’s shoulder.

 _Damn it,_ Rin thought, _if I can’t handle_ this _, how the fuck will I ever—_

His nerves exploded as Haru began to suck him again.

Every expletive he knew—in both English and Japanese—slammed in his head, but he only hissed through his teeth as Haru took him in deeper, his finger massaging him from within. “Fucking shit,” he muttered, grabbing at Haru’s hair. “Haru, I can’t . . .”

The orgasm jolted through his entire body, tearing up his spine and down to his toes. Haru coughed as he sat up, wiping the corner of his mouth. “I’m going to the bathroom,” he said.

Rin gestured vaguely at the door.

His exposed body felt cold the moment he left. Rin thought to put on clothes, or at least cover himself with a sheet, but he could only stare wide-eyed at the underside of Nitori’s bunk. They hadn’t turned on a light and the room was now dim, illuminated by the faint orange glow of twilight. His skin still tingled, like an aftershock.

Haru went straight for the closet the moment he returned. Rin stared at the swimsuit low on Haru’s hips as he picked through his wardrobe. He grabbed two pairs of underwear, tossing one onto the bed. Haru yanked off his suit, and Rin stared at that scrawny ass before he covered up again. He pulled on a Samezuka shirt and flipped down the pink collar.

“It suits you,” Rin mused.

“Your underwear is too big,” he muttered. “And put on some clothes.” Rin laughed as Haru tossed a clean pair of pants in his face.

He hadn’t considered how Haru felt about him invading his territory for an entire week. (Though he _had_ offered.) But as they left the dorm, he was proud and possessive about having him in his. He felt his two worlds colliding—Samezuka and everything outside it—but there weren’t two world anymore. Haru would be a part of them all. Rin took his hand as they left the dorm. He caught Haru’s slight smile in his peripheral vision.

“Big brother?”

Rin whipped around, dropping Haru’s hand like it was on fire.

“ _Gou_? What are you—” But he saw Mikoshiba stumble off the sidewalk, having lamely jumped away from Gou when he’d turned. “What are you _doing_?” Rin asked, his voice low and urgent. Mikoshiba scrambled upright, crossing his arms good-naturedly.

“We . . . I mean, Seijuro said . . .” Gou sputtered.

Haru grabbed Rin’s forearm when he lurched at Mikoshiba, who quickly leaped back again. “ _Seijuro_? Let go of me,” he growled, but Haru gripped harder. “You are _not_ going in there,” he spat, pointing at the dorm.

“We’re just hanging out, Matsuoka,” Mikoshiba said, visibly sweating. “No biggie, right?”

Rin threw a punch, but Haru pulled him backward so he only struck air. “No fucking way. I _know_ what hanging out in an empty dorm room means.”

Haru’s eyes widened as Gou clapped both hands over her mouth.

Mikoshiba stared at them blankly, but his surprise kicked in when he spotted the pink collar peeking out from Haru’s jacket. “ _Oh_. I _thought_ I saw—” Gou backhanded his arm.

Rin finally broke free and bolted down the sidewalk. He distantly heard Haru calling after him, and Gou calling Haru’s name, but he ignored them all. There were no footsteps following him. He kept running.

 _Of course Mikoshiba had seen_ , Rin thought, his feet pounding the pavement. _Any idiot would’ve seen_ that _at the pool. Fucking no-good bastard. What the hell is Gou thinking? You don’t just go into a guy’s dorm room . . ._

He swiped a tear from his eye, blaming it on the wind.

His chest burned; his legs felt like they’d collapse if he stopped. When he found himself at the bottom of Haru’s stairs, he silently muttered a string of curses.

_Why do I always end up here?_

Rin stared up at the dark house and burst into tears. He immediately ran to Makoto’s before he could change his mind.

Luckily, Makoto himself answered when he rang the bell. “Rin?”

He couldn’t respond. The salt tracks on his cheeks stood out in the dim light, glistening like rivulets. Makoto called over his shoulder that it was for him and closed the door.

“Rin, what’s wrong?”

It was too much to feel that gentle touch on his forearm. Rin broke down again, burying his face in Makoto’s shoulder and blubbering all over his shirt. Makoto patted his shoulder, rather awkwardly, before gently pushing him back.

“Let’s take a walk,” he said, guiding Rin away from the house.

They walked to the beach, only a sporadic sniffle breaking the silence. They didn’t go down to the water, but felt the cold breeze off the ocean as they stepped onto the sand. Rin plopped down, hugging his knees as Makoto settled beside him. He finally calmed down enough to talk.

He wasn’t sure what bothered him most—that Mikoshiba and Gou had been in contact without his knowledge, or that he and Haru had been caught in the act. Rin left out major details, like why they’d been in the dorm in the first place. His groin throbbed at the memory.

“Haru told me that you two are together,” Makoto said.

Rin jerked his head up. _“When?”_

He smiled. “He texted me this morning, before you went swimming.”

“He can use a phone?” Makoto coughed into his fist to hide a laugh. “Hey, Makoto. You don’t think it’s . . . weird?”

“Hmm?” He watched Rin hug his knees tighter. “I was surprised, at first. I didn’t know you two were . . . well, that’s not important.” _Gay_ , Rin thought, hating the word. “But it makes sense. It’s _always_ been you.”

“Huh?”

Makoto stared out at the ocean. “You didn’t see him at regionals. When you . . .”

“Lost,” Rin finished, gritting his teeth.

He nodded. “I’ve never seen him like that. He was so emotional. I’ll never forget the way he ran after you.”

Rin buried his fingers in the sand, feeling the grains slide over them. He dug a small seashell from beneath the surface. It was fully intact; he ran his thumb over the smooth, pink interior. It reminded him of Haru, for some stupid reason. Everything did.

“I’m happy for you,” Makoto said.

Rin tossed the seashell toward the water, listening for the faint _plop_ as it hit the beach. “Can I crash at your place tonight?”

Makoto’s parents were overjoyed to see him. (“You’ve grown so much,” his mother had said, smiling fondly.) The twins pounced on him at once, vying for his attention and poking the firm muscles in his thighs. Makoto shooed them away and prepared a plate of leftovers for Rin, regretting that there wasn’t much.

“The twins eat a lot more than they used to,” he said, setting the plate on the table.

"It’s _meat_ ,” Rin said, eagerly picking up his chopsticks. “It’s great.” His phone rang repeatedly in his pocket, and he ignored each message notification as he inhaled his dinner.

Makoto spread a sleeping back on his floor as Rin sat on the bed, staring out the window toward Haru’s house. A light was on in the common area, though he couldn’t see anyone inside at that distance. Makoto was talking about some antic of Nagisa’s at practice, trying to keep the atmosphere light even as tears pooled at the corners of Rin’s eyes. Makoto set a box of tissues on the bed.

“Are you sure you want to stay?” he asked, even after the sleeping bag was laid out. Rin nodded, watching the light go out at Haru’s. Makoto laid out pajamas for him, though Rin didn’t feel like changing yet—Haru had been the one to select his outfit. He rubbed at his sleeve, picturing Haru in that black-and-pink polo. He wondered if he was still wearing it.

Rin’s phone was ringing again, buzzing with missed calls and text messages. “Do you want me to check it?” Makoto asked, and Rin shook his head. But when Makoto’s phone rang he excused himself outside to answer; Rin could only assume it was Haru on the other end. He stared at his house again, though he didn’t expect to see anything. Makoto said nothing about the call on his return. Rin refused to look at his concerned face.

He went to bed early. Makoto sat at his desk to finish his homework as Rin crawled into the sleeping bag, and he was still pretending to sleep when Makoto prepared for bed himself. The sleeping bag was cozy, but Rin felt cold. He hid his face in his folded arms and breathed in deep, trying to still his pounding heart. The reading light went out and Makoto’s bed creaked as he lay down.

“Goodnight,” he said.

Rin rolled onto his back. “Makoto . . . you’re a good friend, you know that?”

His warm smile revealed itself as Rin’s eyes adjusted to the darkness. “Thanks, Rin. And I want you to know, things aren’t as bad as you think they are.”

“Why? Is Mikoshiba dead?”

 Makoto folded his arms, propping his chin in the crook of his elbow. “It wouldn’t hurt to talk to him, too. Gou really likes him.”

Rin fell back on the pillow. Sometimes, he forgot that they all knew each other outside of him. If there was anyone he didn’t mind looking after his sister at school, it was Makoto. “Yeah . . . I know. But you’re a big brother—how would you feel?”

He chuckled. “Ran is ten. We would have a problem.”

When Rin’s phone buzzed again, he turned it off. He curled into the fetal position and tried to sleep. Makoto had already dozed off, and it was weird listening to someone’s breathing besides Haru’s. The sound was similar—everything they did was similar, Rin had noticed—but Makoto breathed deeper in his sleep, like his bigger form allowed more air to circulate. He stared at the top of his dresser, where Rin had noticed a framed photo of Makoto with Haru at some festival. He’d ignored it earlier but now, even in the dark, he could see Haru’s indifferent expression and the hair that flopped over his forehead. _My boyfriend_ , he thought, feeling the ghost of those hands on his body. He fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter, like, eighty times, and I still laugh over Haru calling Rin an ass.


	7. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his schoolmates are bound for destinations unknown, Rin opts to spend spring break in a more secluded area—away from his roommate and his family—his only company being his own jumbled thoughts and a quiet boy who carries with him the scent of chlorine and mackerel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never properly thanked you guys for reading and commenting here. THANK YOU. All your comments and kudos keep me going. Lots of love to you all <3

Even though Rin claimed he wasn’t hungry in the morning, Makoto’s mother pushed him into her chair to eat. Nerves knotted his stomach, but the scent of homemade breakfast was impossible to resist. “Nice change from mackerel,” Rin muttered, piling food onto his plate. Makoto choked on his juice.

“Haru called this morning to say he’s not feeling well,” Makoto said, as he poured them both more tea. Across the table, the twins were eagerly making plans to visit, vowing to bring him soup and games to make him feel better.

“No, that’s not necessary!” Makoto said with a laugh. “You two have to go to school. But Rin’s off today, so he can stop by. Isn’t that right?”

Rin stared into his teacup, holding it in both hands. “Yeah.” The twins slumped in their chairs.

As he waited his turn for the bathroom, Rin sat cross-legged on Makoto’s bed and checked his phone. Haru had called several times, but didn’t leave a message. Mikoshiba left one pleading voicemail, pathetic and desperate. And Gou had texted innumerable times during the night.

_Big brother! Answer me!_

_I didn’t go to Seijuro’s room_

_He’s really upset now._

_What were you doing with Haruka-senpai??_

_nvm I don’t want to know_

_Are you dating??_

_Seijuro_. He cringed as he turned off his phone. _They shouldn’t be that familiar_.

Each family member hugged him goodbye in succession, Makoto being the last. His hug was a small comfort, firm yet gentle around him. Rin should have believed his reassuring words— _everything will be okay_ —but even as he trudged up the steps to Haru’s, he couldn’t stop thinking of every time he’d screwed things up with him. It hadn’t been the first.

Haru was wearing the Samezuka polo over his swimsuit when he opened the door. But the smirk on Rin’s face quickly fell when Haru wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I left your stuff in my parents’ room,” he said, staring at the ground. “I didn’t touch anything.”

Rin blinked at him, bewildered. “What are you talking about?”

He looked up. Though his voice was stoic, his eyes were bloodshot and sleepless. “You’re not leaving?”

“What . . . ? No, I’m not _leaving_ , Haru.”

Rin’s arms instantly squeezed around him. Haru pressed his face to Rin’s shoulder, grabbing the back of his shirt in his fists.

“I thought you wouldn’t come back,” Haru said, his voice muffled.

“Don’t be an idiot.” He kissed Haru’s ear. “Nice shirt, by the way.”

Haru grabbed both his hands to pull him to bed, where they curled together and laughed through their tears. Rin kissed his cheeks over and over, making up for the lost hours, tasting the salt on his skin. His own tears fell too fast for Haru to wipe them all away.

“You didn’t sleep,” Rin whispered, touching the shadows beneath Haru’s eyes.

He reached over Haru to unknot the ties holding the curtains back. Sunlight seeped through when he pulled them closed, and light filtered through the gauzy material, but Rin still lay beside Haru and pulled the blanket to their necks.

“You can’t be comfortable,” Haru said, tugging at Rin’s shirt.

“Take it off, then,” he said with a smirk.

As the school day started they twisted their bodies together, shirts discarded, leaving trails of kisses on the other’s neck and shoulders. Haru’s touches were slow and lazy before he nodded off, his head nestled in the crook of Rin’s neck. Rin closed his eyes, intending to memorize the feel of Haru’s body, but soon fell asleep as well.

 

* * *

 

When Rin blinked awake Haru’s body was sprawled over him, pinning him to the mattress. He snored lightly with his mouth open, leaving a string of drool on Rin’s chest. “Ugh.” He wiped it off with the corner of the sheet.

Rin arched back to check the clock on the headboard—2:26 p.m. He combed his fingers through Haru’s hair, matching the rhythm of his breath. Rin had thought he’d be too muscular to be comfortable, but Haru nestled to him like he was a pillow.

 _Just one more day like this_ , he thought, kissing the top of Haru’s head. It wasn’t what he’d expected of the week at all—his book stack remained unread; he hadn’t been to the gym as often as he’d planned. Rin flexed an arm to study his biceps. It was all right. The trade-off was worth it.

Haru stirred and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was momentarily jarred, brows creasing in confusion, until he looked up at Rin’s face. And then he smiled, bleary-eyed, as Rin kissed his forehead. Haru’s head fell back to his chest.

“What happened after I left yesterday?” Rin asked, tracing patterns on Haru’s back.

“Nothing.” Haru hadn’t remained long himself: he had planned to run after Rin. But Gou held him back, and Mikoshiba—in his infinite wisdom—suggested it would be best to leave him alone. Gou had tried to ask questions but Haru shook her off, and he fled campus soon after.

“When you weren’t here,” Haru said, staring at the far wall, “I thought—”

“You were wrong,” Rin interrupted.

“Makoto said you were with him, so I didn’t worry too much.”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “You were worried?”

“Yes, I was worried," he said, sitting up. "You ran off without me. What was I supposed to think? And you just left me there _wearing your shirt_.”

He smirked. “But you look so cute in that shirt.”

_“Rin.”_

“Okay, _I’m sorry_. I’m not used to this ‘boyfriend’ thing, all right? Sharing my life and all that.”

Haru blushed and looked away. “Me neither.”

Rin pulled him down so they were face to face, forcing eye contact. Haru’s lips frowned but his eyes were shining, betraying his fear and devotion. Rin settled back against the pillow. “Guess we’ll have to learn together, huh?”

Haru kissed him. It was different than before—less urgent and needy, more tender. Rin’s skin tingled. He didn’t want to think about leaving Haru here alone, but he was already imagining the empty bed that waited for him at the dorm. Haru’s damp clothes were still laid out over his desk. He smiled at the thought of Nitori discovering them.

“What’s so funny?” Haru asked, pulling away.

“You,” he said. “Are we getting out of bed today or what?”

Haru sulked. “Don’t want to.”

He couldn’t argue. They ate lunch in bed (“I _will_ teach you to cook something besides mackerel,” Rin said), and then Rin read as Haru caught up on homework. They lay on their stomachs, side by side, legs linked beneath the covers. Haru had opened the window above the bed, and a slight breeze ruffled the curtains.

Rin groaned when his phone rang.

“You should get that,” Haru said, as Rin stared at the display.

“It’s my sister.” He tossed the phone aside but Haru lurched over him, grabbing it before it fell to the floor. Rin yelped in protest as Haru answered the call.

“Yes, he’s here,” Haru said, rolling toward the wall to avoid Rin’s outstretched hand. “Yes, he can talk. We’re not busy.”

“Give me the damn phone!” Rin shouted, and he could hear Gou laughing on the other end.

“Are you in bed together?” Gou asked, once Rin answered.

“Shut up,” he said, rolling onto his back. “What do you want?”

“You didn’t call me back,” she said, and he winced at her small, deflated voice. “I— I’m sorry, big brother. I wanted to tell you, but I knew you wouldn’t take me seriously.”

“That’s not . . .” He sighed heavily. “So, what, are you guys a thing now?”

“Kind of. It’s not official or anything, but we’ve gone out a couple times.”

Rin gripped the phone harder, his knuckles white. Haru, who had returned to his homework, set a hand on his chest without looking. “Well, tell him he has to talk to me, all right? He can’t just ask out my little sister behind my back.”

“Yay!” The corner of his lip twitched into a half-smile. “I love you, big brother!”

He held the phone away from his ear as she screeched. “Yeah, yeah.”

“So are you going to tell me about you and Haruka-senpai now?”

He eyed Haru, who was busy translating English phrases. His handwriting was terrible, and his translations were even worse. “Sure. We’re going out.” Haru hid his face in his textbook when Gou shouted on the other end of the phone. “Just . . . don’t tell mom, all right? I’ll do it. Eventually.”

With Gou pacified, Rin tossed the phone to the floor and wrapped an arm around Haru’s back. He pressed his face to his shoulder blade. “I don’t know shit about this stuff,” he mumbled into his skin.

“Don’t ask me.” Haru picked up his English homework. “Will you check this?”

“It sucks,” Rin said, before he even looked at the page.

Later, Makoto dropped off the work Haru had missed that day. Rin didn’t care how obvious it was that they’d spent the day in bed—they were both still shirtless as he came into the house, their hair unbrushed and wild. Makoto simply smiled at them both, amused.

“Rin,” he said, “classes start up again on Monday, right?”

Rin nodded as Haru dropped his books on the table. “Yeah. But I have to be back on Sunday for practice.”

Makoto glanced at Haru, who still had his back to them. “Why don’t we all get together tomorrow? We have practice in the morning, but maybe after—”

“He can come to practice,” Haru cut in, turning around.

“Sounds like fun.” Rin flashed a toothy grin and flexed his biceps. “Show you Iwatobi boys what a real swim club has to offer.” Makoto chuckled as Haru shoved Rin into the wall. But he laughed, too, crossing his arms over his chest as Haru looked away.


	8. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his schoolmates are bound for destinations unknown, Rin opts to spend spring break in a more secluded area—away from his roommate and his family—his only company being his own jumbled thoughts and a quiet boy who carries with him the scent of chlorine and mackerel.

_When are you leaving?_

The question weighed heavy on Rin. It was a simple query—Haru simply wanted to know when he planned to catch the train the following day—but he couldn’t look up from his packing, couldn’t meet the eyes of the boy standing in the guest room doorway.

Rin didn’t want to look at him, anyway. He was distracting, always walking around the house in that perfectly-fitting swimsuit that made his butt look good. Haru was fresh from the bath, a towel draped over his shoulders in lieu of a shirt.

But he answered as he folded another shirt into his suitcase. Practice was at two o’clock—the swim team didn’t mess around. And Rin figured it would be nice to clean up Haru’s mess in his dorm room beforehand, not that he mentioned that to him.

“You’re stuck with me another night,” Rin said with a grin.

Haru slowly panned the room, eyeing the places where Rin had previously marked his territory. They were mostly empty now—the books had been tucked into the suitcase, and only a small pile of clothes was left folded on top of the dresser.

“Don’t give me that look,” Rin said, as Haru pouted. He pushed the suitcase aside to vault over the bed, grabbing both ends of Haru’s towel to pull him closer. Haru blushed, lowering his face, but not before Rin planted a wet kiss on his cheek. “I’m not gone yet.”

There was still an hour until Iwatobi’s practice. He took a quick scale of Haru’s body and then smirked, hoisting him up to sit on his hips. Haru yelped, wrapping his arms around Rin’s shoulders, but then Rin turned to drop him onto the bed.

Those bright blue eyes followed Rin as he crawled on top of him, threading his fingers through Haru’s hair and flicking his tongue against his lips. His knee nudged Haru’s crotch and there was only a slight widening of those eyes, a slight twitch of his hips.

Rin went for his neck, sucking the soft skin at his pulse point, but Haru grunted and pushed him away.

“Not before practice,” he breathed.

Rin groaned as he sat up, straddling his thigh. He looked down at Haru’s swimsuit, tight against his body, and traced a purple stripe up to his pelvis. He snapped the waistband. “Guess I’ll put it where the others can’t see it, then.”

“ _Rin_.” He was already sliding down to kneel between his knees. “We don’t have time—” He sucked in a breath as Rin jerked the swimsuit off in one tug. “Just . . .”

“What?” He tossed the suit aside.

Haru propped up on his elbows. “Your _teeth_.”

Rin laughed as he nudged his chest, pushing him back down. “I won’t hurt you, baby.”

Haru was bigger than he’d imagined—he didn’t look like much in his swimsuit, long-limbed and lean. His excitement thrilled Rin as his fingers crept up his trembling thighs. But despite his overconfidence, he started to sweat. He hadn’t been able to touch Haru the night before, not like he’d wanted. Every time he’d kissed Haru’s abdomen he’d blanch, trailing back up his chest instead. But now, as he massaged his length with his thumb, he panicked. What did Haru like? What turned him on? Haru inclined his head to watch. His eyes flashed as Rin flicked his tongue against him, tasting the damp of bathwater. Tasting _Haru_. He shuddered slightly when Rin licked the tip, slowly, before taking him into his mouth.

Haru instantly gripped hard to the back of Rin’s neck. Rin wanted to explore further—he couldn’t forget the way Haru had explored _him_ —but he was increasingly nervous, and his jaw already ached. While Rin had shouted every expletive across multiple languages, Haru was silent. His nails scraped the back of Rin’s neck, his satisfaction only evident from his gasping breath. But Rin couldn’t tease him for long—Haru would never stand to be late for practice. Rin took him in farther, sucking hard, resisting the urge to gag.

“Rin,” he sighed—the only word he’d uttered—and Rin knew. He was ready when Haru gave a final cry, his entire body quivering before he collapsed. Rin winced as he swallowed the salty fluid, sitting back on his haunches.

“Next time I visit,” Rin said, throwing Haru’s swimsuit at him, “you are _not_ eating mackerel.”

Haru hadn’t caught his breath. He mumbled something about _his_ foul taste— _I don’t need to know about that!_ —as Rin coughed, dismissively waving a hand as he left for the kitchen.

But Haru followed, after throwing clothes on over his swimsuit. Rin stood at the sink, swirling water in his glass as Haru hugged him from behind. He hitched up Rin’s shirt, stroking his belly as Rin refilled the glass. He held it over his shoulder for Haru to take a sip.

“I’ll miss this,” Haru said, nuzzling his shoulder.

Rin fluffed Haru’s hair, then stretched back to peck his lips. “C’mon, we’ll be late.”

Rin practically skipped down the steps, waiting impatiently for Haru when he reached the bottom. He took his sweet time, descending slowly, his unwavering gaze locked on Rin. Even before he took the last step Haru grabbed his hand, pulling him in for another kiss. Rin didn’t think he could ever grow weary of those lips, of the way Haru’s tongue probed his mouth open. Rin’s nerves were ablaze when their tongues clashed, hot and sweet all at once.

“We’ll never make it at this rate,” Rin said, as he turned toward Makoto’s.

But Haru tugged on his sleeve. “He already left.”

He stared at the house, studying the front step where Makoto had comforted him only the night before. He smirked as he snaked an arm around Haru's waist.

He wanted to take in every twist and turn from Haru’s place to Iwatobi High. He wanted to envision the way Haru walked that path every day, to understand its familiarity. Haru was quiet, looking out toward the ocean when they passed. That, at least, was something Rin could have predicted. He took his hand, threading their fingers together.

Haru only had eyes for the pool when they approached Iwatobi, though Rin looked up as they walked through a copse of cherry blossoms. A falling petal landed in Haru’s hair, which Rin picked out to examine. He smirked, slipping it into Haru’s back pocket when he wasn’t looking.

Nagisa’s shouts were ringing clear long before they approached the pool. But Haru stopped, pulling Rin behind a tree and out of the team’s line of vision.

“If you wanted _that_ , we could have stayed home.” Rin smirked.

Haru peeked around the tree trunk. “Nagisa and Rei don’t know yet,” he said, fidgeting with the hem of Rin’s sleeve.

Rin grabbed Haru’s shoulders and pushed him against the tree, teeth crashing as their tongues collided. Haru grabbed his ass as Rin grinded against his crotch, _needing_ to hear the groan that escaped from Haru’s throat. Haru hooked a leg around him, pulling him in, locking him in his grip.

But Rin broke away, feeling the warmth of Haru’s heavy breathing on his lips. Haru kissed him again, quickly, like he feared he never would again. At least, not until after swim practice.

“Though I’d get that out of my system,” Rin said, tugging down his shirt nonchalantly.

Haru crossed his arms. “Didn’t help.”

Rin jerked his head toward the pool, slinging an arm around his shoulder as they walked. “Don’t worry about those two,” he whispered. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they were—”

“Haru-chan! _Rin-chan!_ ” Nagisa bounded toward them, leaping onto Rin and wrapping his legs around him like a leech.

Haru coughed into his arm as Rin shouted, trying to push Nagisa off. The rest of the team looked up, surprised, from where they were huddled at poolside. Makoto whispered to Rei as Gou ran over to pry Nagisa off her brother.

“Are you joining us for practice?” Nagisa asked, as he pulled Rin toward the pool. “You’re hanging out with Haru-chan today?”

“Yeah,” Rin said, pushing back his hair, “we’re just—”

“dating,” Haru finished, deadpan. A blush burst across Rin’s cheeks as Nagisa attacked again, blubbering his happiness all over his shoulder. Rin peered over Nagisa’s head to glare at Haru. But he had already turned away, the tips of his ears flushed pink.

Makoto was good at taking charge, Rin decided. He’d never seen him as acting captain, but between him and Gou they’d set up a decent system. They did relay training first, and Rin was content enough sitting by to watch. It gave him a good view of the starting blocks, and he didn’t complain when Haru set for his dive.

Gou joined him on the bench, hugging a clipboard to her chest.

“How’s _Seijuro?_ ” Rin asked, failing to keep the venom from his voice.

“Oh, big brother. You said it was okay.”

He sighed, nudging her shoulder with his own. He’d have to be an idiot not to see how excited his sister was around the captain. Now, as she watched Rin, he stared at the pool the moment Haru’s head poked out of the water. He looked directly at Rin when he lifted his head, like he knew exactly where to find him.

“Yeah, it is.” Haru smiled before disappearing underwater again. “Not like he’s talked to me or anything.”

“He will!” She sat up straighter. “He promised he would when you guys got back to school.”

Rei nervously approached the bench, adjusting the glasses that weren’t on his face.

“Rin-san,” he said, grabbing the goggles around his neck instead. “Would you help me perfect my butterfly? You’re more natural in the water than I am.”

A grin spread over Rin’s face as he stood, clapping Rei on the back. “You got it, Speedo Glasses.” Rei sputtered in protest as he trailed behind.

As he stood in the water and watched Rei swim back and forth, Haru dipped into Rin’s lane and popped up beside him. “Stop calculating formulas!” Rin barked, as Rei swam by again.

Haru didn’t say anything. He stood close, not touching him, staring at the side of Rin’s face. But then he cupped water into his hands and held it up. “Rin, look.” He glanced down. Two cherry blossom petals delicately floated between his joined fingers, just brushing the surface of the water. “It might be a while for the pool to be full of them, though.”

Rin bit back tears. He didn’t care that Gou was watching, or that Rei had completed his lap. He took Haru’s face in his hands and kissed him, Nagisa’s distant whoop of joy the closest they had to a romantic soundtrack.

He laughed as he broke away. “Ryugazaki!” he shouted, plucking a petal from the surface of the water. “Again!”

They were still at the pool long after practice had concluded. Nagisa ordered pizzas, and was sorely disappointed when Coach Sasabe wasn’t the one to deliver them. The delivery guy shrugged indifferently when Nagisa asked where he was.

“I wanted him to see us all together,” he pouted, balancing the boxes in his arms.

“Just bring that food over here,” Rin said.

“Don’t get it near the water,” Haru added.

Ever since they were kids, Rin always had a spot beside Haru. It was an unspoken agreement—whether Haru had agreed to it or not—but he was overconscious now of the deliberate space left open beside him. Rin completed the circle, squeezing between Haru and his sister, and reached for a pizza box as an excuse to ignore the way Makoto smiled at them.

Rin choked as he opened the box. “What did I tell you about mackerel?!” he shouted, pushing the mackerel-and-pineapple pizza away.

“Huh?” Nagisa looked up, his mouth already full. “What about mackerel?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Haru said, avoiding their eyes as he reached for the box. Rin tried to push it out of his reach to no avail.

Rei took a cheese slice before sliding the box to Gou. “You even argue like a couple.”

“To be fair,” Makoto said, “they always did.”

Rin balled up a napkin and threw it at his face.

The party began to break up as the sun set behind the mountains. Nagisa boasted about a movie night at Rei’s place—Rin and Haru exchanged a glance—and Gou wouldn’t provide any details about her evening plans. For once, Rin didn’t badger her.

Rin walked home with Haru and Makoto, merely listening as Makoto did most of the talking. When the sidewalk narrowed Rin fell back, but kept hold of Haru’s hand as he led the way. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Rin glanced at Haru when Makoto invited them over. Perhaps he finally understood how Makoto could read him so easily, or perhaps their shared thought was obvious on both their faces.

“Rin is going back in the morning,” Haru said, “so—”

Makoto raised his palms, cutting him off, allowing no further explanation. They waved to one another as he jogged toward his house.

Haru didn’t release Rin’s hand until they were in the house. He stayed close by as Rin drew a bath, lightly touching his back as the tub filled. He even opted to remove his swimsuit as they settled into the water. Haru sat between his legs as Rin scrubbed his hair, trying to wash out the permanent chlorine smell. Rin closed his eyes as Haru returned the favor, though he spent more time kissing his shoulders than rinsing out the soap. Rin dunked his head underwater as Haru squeezed more shampoo from the bottle.

They crawled into bed, not bothering with pajamas. Rin played with Haru’s hair as the boy curled beside him, his body cool and damp. Tiny sparks burst across his skin in each place Haru kissed him, warming his stomach and his hips. Rin held him when he stopped, staring at the shadows of the curtains that leaped across the ceiling. He didn’t want to sleep.

“Rin?”

He jumped; he’d thought Haru had fallen asleep. “Yeah?”

Haru spread a hand over his stomach, lightly grazing the skin. “Promise you’ll come stay with me again.”

He lifted Haru’s face. His eyes still shone in the semi-darkness, deep and hopeful. “I promise,” he said, kissing his forehead. “I’ll come whenever I can.” He kissed the bridge of his nose. “Unless it gets in the way of swimming.”

Haru was getting worse at hiding his smiles. He pressed his face to Rin’s chest, hugging him tight. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's probably too cold to swim in the spring. But _cherry blossoms._


	9. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his schoolmates are bound for destinations unknown, Rin opts to spend spring break in a more secluded area—away from his roommate and his family—his only company being his own jumbled thoughts and a quiet boy who carries with him the scent of chlorine and mackerel.

It was too much to wish that morning wouldn’t come. Maybe, if he didn’t open his eyes, Rin could ignore the incessant buzzing of his phone. He cursed himself for setting an alarm. Haru automatically smacked the headboard when the phone went off, rattling his silent alarm clock, and Rin buried his face in a pillow to laugh. Haru stared at it, confused.

“It’s not funny,” he said, jabbing Rin’s shoulder. “Shut that damn thing off.”

“No,” Rin mumbled. Haru reached for the phone instead.

It meant he had to get up.

But when he tossed off the blanket, his body was enveloped by Haru instead. He grabbed Rin’s shoulders, pinning him to the mattress as he straddled his hips. Rin fell back, making no real effort to push off those strong arms.

He glanced up at the clock. _Well, maybe there’s time . . ._

Haru slid his hands down Rin’s arms, reaching to intertwine their fingers. Haru’s nakedness was raw and evident as he leaned over, kissing his lips, holding tight to both his hands. Rin arched his back; he was already hard against Haru’s bare ass. Haru didn’t help—he slid down his abdomen, grinding his hips, thrusting against him harder.

“ _Haru_.”

He brought both Rin’s hands to his mouth, kissing each finger in succession. “Rin.” The name was like honey, filtered through the twists of their hands. He uncurled Rin’s fingers to kiss his palms.

Rin blinked up at him, hyperaware of Haru’s erection pressed to his stomach. “Do you want to?” he asked, eyes flitting to his crotch.

Haru released his hands, and Rin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He glanced at the clock. “Not now.”

 _He’s ready?_ Rin thought, stroking the backs of Haru’s thighs. Sex was a foreign entity, something others joked or bragged about. But now, with Haru leaned over him, there was no sight he preferred to the glint of those eyes, to that shy smile.

Rin stretched up for him, lips blazing when they touched. _Me too_ , he wanted to say, as Haru drank him in like water. Rin gripped his thighs as Haru’s mouth moved against his, as their lips parted to let each other in.

He had to get up. He had to go back to school.

He pulled Haru closer.

 _Not now_ , he had said. Haru was flush against him, grinding his hips as they kissed, and he _wanted_ it—wanted it with _him_ , wanted to cry out in pain as Haru pushed inside him—

“Rin?”

It was stupid to cry. He didn’t know what he cried _about_ , turning away as Haru slid off his body.

“What did I do?”

 _“Nothing.”_ He curled into the fetal position and choked out a laugh. “I’m just . . . happy.”

It was a mediocre word. Haru hugged him from behind, wrapping an arm around his hips. Slow kisses sprinkled Rin’s shoulders as his body shook with silent sobs. Haru touched his lips and Rin closed his eyes, taking his fingers into his mouth. He lightly sucked on them as he groped for Haru’s ass, pushing back against his pelvis. Haru’s groans weren’t so much _heard_ as _felt_ , pulsing through the skin and muscle of his back.

Getting out of bed would be painful. Peeling himself from Haru would be worse. Haru slid his fingers from Rin’s mouth, leaving a trail of saliva across his cheek. Rin lay back and smiled. Haru touched Rin’s lips with damp fingers, tracing their outline, staring at them hungrily.

“Train leaves in an hour,” Rin said, and kissed his fingers. With a grunt, he climbed over Haru to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed. Rin glanced over his shoulder to catch Haru looking away.

He paused in the doorway, waiting for Haru to risk a peek at his naked backside. When he did, he immediately hid his face in the sheets. “Get dressed,” he mumbled, and Rin laughed as he rushed for the guest room.

The scent of mackerel wafted from the kitchen as he tossed last-minute items into his suitcase. He didn’t want to admit that he’d miss that scent, though _not_ smelling it multiple times a day was something he would relish. He listened to Haru pad barefoot up the stairs, waiting for him to appear in the doorway. Rin had deliberately put on only a pair of pants—he liked the way Haru still checked him out, glancing at his muscles before forcing his gaze up.

“Here,” Haru said. He held out the Samezuka polo, freshly washed and folded.

Rin barely glanced at it. “Nah. Keep it.”

Haru hesitated, then hugged the shirt as he ducked out of the room. Rin smiled, shoving a book into the outer pocket of his bag.

When Haru returned, he silently set a yellow T-shirt on the bed.

“What’s this?” Rin asked, holding it up to his chest.

“One of mine.”

“No, what is _that_?” He nodded to the sketch-like drawing prominently displayed on the back.

“Iwatobi-chan,” Haru said, frowning.

“It’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.” Rin pulled on the shirt before slipping into his team jacket.

Haru crossed his arms. “Are you coming to eat?”

Rin wouldn’t miss mackerel with toast. He wouldn’t miss its lingering taste on his tongue, even after he’d downed cups of tea. But he’d miss Haru across the table; he’d miss the way Haru looked up just to see him there, hiding a smile as he ate his fish.

Rin stretched a leg beneath the table to poke his foot. “Thanks, Haru.”

“Hmm? For what?”

“You know.” He shrugged. “Letting me crash.”

“Well”—Haru looked away—“it’s been nice. And . . .”

“. . . what?”

He looked at his plate. “You know, _boyfriend_.”

Rin chuckled, prodding him again with his toe.

Haru didn’t want to accompany him to the train station. Rin couldn’t blame him—it was difficult enough standing at the front door, trying to say goodbye. Promises were made for mutual visits, for nights at the pool, for Haru attempting to use his cell phone. Rin hugged him tight before stepping from the house, dragging his suitcase behind. Haru leaned over the threshold to kiss him again. And again.

“Let me know when you get back,” he said, and Rin promised as he pecked his lips.

He had given himself more than enough time to get to the station, but the last thing he needed was Mikoshiba’s wrath if he was late for practice. He inwardly winced. It was easy to forget their forthcoming conversation about his darling little sister over the bliss of spring break.

 _Bliss_. The word had a different implication a week prior, one of isolation and solitude as he’d settled into his supposed guest room. Rin smiled. He guessed he didn’t mind the change.

He followed the path alongside the ocean, looking toward it like Haru did every day. It was still early for the beach, but a few dedicated patrons were testing the water. Rin wondered how long it would take Haru to be one of them.

“Rin!”

He approached the train station, pulling his suitcase onto the platform. He was conscious of the ugly Iwatobi shirt under his jacket, of Haru’s scent that clung to it. He could see his boyfriend fresh in his mind, hear the way he called his name—

“Rin!”

He dropped the suitcase with a _thud_ as he turned in surprise. Haru ran toward him, nearly toppling Rin backward when he fell into his outstretched arms.

 “Haru? What is it?” Rin tentatively touched his back, feeling the stitching of his school’s name on his jacket.

“I changed my mind,” he said, stroking the hair at Rin’s neck.

Fellow travelers began to crowd the platform, sidestepping them as they held each other. Parents tugged their children along; adults cast a wary glance. But Rin closed his eyes, falling into the embrace, resting his lips on the exposed skin of Haru’s shoulder. When the train rattled into the station, Haru only gripped tighter.

“I’ve gotta go,” Rin said, as the train slowed to a stop.

_I love you, Haru._

Haru nodded, slowly releasing him. He backed away as Rin grabbed his suitcase, rushing for the waiting train. He nabbed the first window seat he could find.

_I love you._

Haru waved, and Rin couldn’t know whether he was still visible as the train pulled away. But he turned around and waved anyway, smiling against the glaring sunlight as Haru disappeared into the distance. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 _Testing this thing_ , Haru texted. _Does it work?_

Rin laughed and sat forward, pulling his feet onto the seat as he replied. _You idiot. xx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter to death because I was in denial that it was over, haha
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for following and reading and sending me your love. I've had a lot of fun with this one. Keep an eye out for my next long-winded rinharu fic, not that I'm planning one at the moment. But we can't resist these boys, can we? ♥
> 
> [Here](http://trapsandpecs.tumblr.com/post/71592588574) on tumblr.)


End file.
